After the Happily Ever After
by FlamingWizardDice23
Summary: This is why Disney won't show what happens after the fairy tale ends. Rated M for sexual content


**Ever wonder what happens after the story ends? This is my take with P&F characters. Rated M for Phinabella lemon. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Once upon a time in a stereotypical magical kingdom that had kings and queens, princes and princesses, knights and dragons and a whole bunch of magical folk, there lived a princess (Isabella). Now, she may have not been the fairest in the land, or the kindest, but she was royalty so she was still adored by her people. Of course like every other fairy tale, some evil wizard (Doofenshmertiz) was jealous of her popularity, beauty or something and sent a giant dragon, (Norm) to capture her and lock her in a tower. After waiting a long time, her Prince Charming (Phineas) from two kingdoms over to rescue her on his trusty steed (Perry) from the evil wizard. After they escaped they fell in love, married and lived happily ever after, right? Wrong! Here's what happened after and what Disney won't show.

Princess Isabella stood in her room while her ladies-in-waiting Gretchen and Adyson fussed over which dress looked better. "I think the hot pink would look great with your raven locks" Gretchen held up a pink gown. Adyson shoved her, and held up a purple dress. "But purple is so in right now, and she doesn't want to look like bland trash in that outfit!" Adyson pointed to Gretchen's choice. "Girls, why don't I just wear this?" Isabella pulled out a simple, white dress. "I still like mine better, "Adyson muttered under her breath.

As the sun set behind the hills, the guests began to roll in, coming from all across the world, for this exquisite banquet. Why the dinner you may ask? It was King Phineas and Queen Isabella's one year anniversary of their marriage and rise to the throne. However, this grand feast wasn't the only gift the king had for his queen. Soon the food came, silver dishes filled with cooked swan, exotic vegetables artisan bread and cheese from across the land, and the fanciest of wines made from local sweet grapes. The dining room was chattering with excitement as the kingdom, gorged on such fine food.

After the feast, the guests retired to their rooms, as well as Phineas and Isabella. Tearing through her wardrobe, she found what she what she was looking for. A low cut translucent dress that reveled some of that royal cleavage of hers. She had bought with Phineas in mind. Walking down the hallway she knocked on Phineas' door. "Come in m'lady". Isabella opened the door, seductively walked onto the bed and started kissing Phineas. Soon it was a hot makeout session with their tongues battling for dominance over the other. Then the nervous king moved to her neck trailing her soft skin with his saliva. At the same time, Isabella began to stroke the growing bulge in his pants. After several minutes of this, she took off her dress, revealing black lacy lingerie. Phineas then began to fondle her bosom, caressing the smooth skin of each breast, before ripping off the bra and pinching her rosy, firm nipples. Each squeeze made the queen moan with delight. The queen ripped off her husband's shirt and stroked his chest and abs. She even licked them for a while.

Next Isabella tore off his pants and underwear to revel a 6-inch pulsating piece of man meat standing straight up. Wasting no time she began to lick the shaft, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum leaking out. Without warning, she shoved the entire member in his mouth just as the king came in her mouth. Then it was time for Phineas to return the favour. Slowly he reached for her panties and stripped them off, just like that. Taking two fingers, he went up to her vagina and plunged it in. Isabella let out a huge moan of sexual pleasure. As he scissored her, her walls began to tighten and she began to leak. Phineas pulled back out and pulled out his dick. He dove in and both simultaneously moaned. Their rhythm became faster and faster until, Phineas couldn't hold it back in and let his hot seed pour into her vagina. This happened over and over again until they collapse from exhaustion and fall asleep.

And so ends our story of our "magical" fairy tale.

* * *

**How was that? Do you want me to do more? Read, rate, review!**

**The Wizard is out!**


End file.
